Bun in the Oven
by BatFlashAquaven11
Summary: Raven is pregnant and breaks the news to the father. If you think of a better title let me know, I hate this one.


**I don't think this has been done before with this couple so I decided to do it. I feel like they would have the most attractive children...anyway, I hope you enjoy! I didn't proofread, so sorry about any errors.** Raven is 19 in this and Aqualad is a 20.

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon in Steel City, and the resident team of heroes were relaxing in the living room of their tower. The only one missing was Aqualad, who had just returned from patrolling the bay and gone up to his room, presumably to take a nap. The team had been together for about two years now and they thought of each other as family. They still had plenty of trivial arguments, but that can only be expected from five teeenagers living together. Things had been quiet in the east for the past few days, and unbeknownst to the teens, that was about to change.

Suddenly, a few feet from the couch, a dark, shadow-like figure descended through the ceiling. Although it startled the Titans at first, they all relaxed once they realized what it was. They were used to Raven coming to their tower by now, as she has been an item with the team's Atlantean for almost a year and a half. What did surprise them is that she came alone. Usually, all of Titans West come or at least Cyborg, as he was also in a long distance relationship with the Titans East's leader. The boys paused their video game and Bumblebee lowered her magazine as all of them watched the figure lower all the way to the ground before the soul-self was replaced with the girl.

Almost as soon as Raven retook her body, she stumbled and collapsed. The only thing that kept her from hitting the ground was the archer's quick reflexes. As soon as he saw her look uneasy he leaped from his seat on the couch and caught her. He easily carried her small frame to the couch and laid her down gently. She wasn't unconscious, but looked exhausted. That wasn't surprising, as teleporting takes a lot of her energy, especially long distances. She looked up from her position on the couch to see four concerned faces looking down at her.

"Uh, hey." She greeted, before slowly sitting up. Bumblebee took a seat next to her.

"Hey girl, you didn't tell us you were coming!"

"I know, and, I'm sorry, but I just really need to see Garth." Raven replied, head bowed and her hands in her lap. Speedy pressed a button his communicator before speaking.

"Alright, I just let him know to come down here," Raven shot the archer a small smile and nodded her thanks. Not a minute later, the main door swished open and the long-haired boy walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"What was so important that you had to- Raven?!" Once he opened his eyes completely and noticed his girlfriend on the couch. She raised her gaze from her hands to meet his, but didn't say anything. He could tell that something was not right. He read her expression and saw fear and nervousness. He made his way over to her and stood behind the couch. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her with concerned features.

"Something's wrong, I can tell." He said softly, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. The rest of Titan's East was still watching the couple intently. Aqualad lent over the back of the couch so he was closer to her.

"What's wrong?"

At first, Raven didn't respond. Aqualad couldn't see her eyes, but if he could he would know she was thinking hard about what to say next. After a quiet few seconds, she replied.

"We need to talk..." She looked up and noticed the rest of Titan's East still staring at them and added, "...alone."

The Atlantean's eyes widened slightly, though not in surprise, as he was used to Raven wanting privacy and to not be watched so intently by other people. Blinking his eyes a few times as if to comprehend what she had just said, he then nodded, ignoring the " _ooooooooo fishstick is in trouble"_ that seemed to come from Speedy's direction.

"Yeah, of course. We can go to my room." He walked around the edge of the couch to the front and held out his hand for her to take, which she did. Though she did not look up at him; she seemed to be ignoring his gaze. He pulled her to her feet but as soon as she took one step, she stumbled. Aqualad immediately reached out and steadied her.

"Woah, are you okay?" He asked before letting his mind wonder why that would have happened. He asked another question before Raven even had time to answer the first.

"Did you teleport here?! After being sick almost every day for the past three weeks?! Are you insane?! The only place you should have been teleporting was to the doctor!" Aqualad scolded her, slightly annoyed. He was right, Raven had been throwing up every day for nearly three weeks and he was concerned. He had finally managed to convince her to let Cyborg check her out, afterwhich she informed in that Cyborg didn't find anything wrong.

Finally, they reached a large door with _Aqualad_ printed on it. The boy put the code in and the door slid open, revealing his bedroom. It was pretty simple: Light blue walls and tan carpet. In the middle of the room was a large king-sized waterbed covered by white sheets and a dark blue duvet. He led her over to the bed and she sat down, her eyes glued to her lap once again. Aqualad eyed her, full of suspicion and concern.

"Not that I mind in the least, but why are you here? And why didn't you tell me you were coming? Why didn't Cyborg..."

"Garth."

"...come with you? He could've drove the T-ship or T-car or anything really..."

" _Garth._ "

"...and he probably would've done it because he knew that you were sick and wouldn't want you teleporting that far too.. And of course he would have wanted to see Bee-"

"Garth!" Raven said for the third time, this time louder. But what actually caught his attention and pulled him out of his mini-rant, was that Raven actually looked up and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were a gate to read her emotions and he saw so much fear. He didn't know what it was that she was afraid of, but he was sure he was going to find out soon. He noticed the glistening of unshed tears in her eyes and his face softened. He took a few steps toward her and gave her a look, begging her to continue. She held her breath before dropping the most life-changing bomb of all time.

"I'm pregnant."

At first, he thought he had made it up in his head. That there was no way that Raven, the Teen Titan, had just told him that she was pregnant. His face remained completely blank as Raven watched him, trying to read whatever she could from his reaction. She couldn't feel any emotions coming from the boy, which scared her. After a few very long, tense seconds, Aqualad blinked and focused on the violet-haired girl on his bed.

"You...and...and me...are having a baby." He said slowly, as if trying to convince himself that the words were real. He looked into the girl's violet eyes and she nodded. Slowly, she watched as Aqualad's wide eyes and blank face transformed into a smile that would but a cheshire cat to shame.

"We're having a baby!" He shouted and rushed forward, pulling Raven up off the bed by her hands, before gently gripping her face and kissing her with as much passion and love as her could muster. When they broke apart, his face was still lit up with excitement and hers was shocked.

"So...you're not mad?" She questioned. Aqualad's face dropped in confusion.

"Mad? At who? You?" She nodded a yes.

"Even if I was mad, it wouldn't make sense to be mad at you. It's not like you did this on your own." He smirked at her and she blushed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and held her tightly to his chest. He smiled into her hair and placed on a kiss on the top of her head as he felt her return the hug as she smiled into his chest. She pulled back to look at him, but he grabbed onto her hands, refusing to break contact with the mother of his child.

"I didn't think you would be this excited. Cyborg told me this morning after he ran all those tests on me."

"So that was why you've been sick every morning..." He stated out loud and she nodded.

"I still wish you would've asked him to drive you here, or you know, you could've just told me to come over. It would have taken a few hours but I would have come. I wish you would be more careful. Especially now."

She turned in his arms so that she was facing the full length mirror on the wall. Aqualad stood directly behind her. They both were looking into the mirror and he rested the palms of his hands over her small, toned abdomen. He smiled at their reflection in the mirror as she looked over her shoulder to smile at him. He leaned down to kiss her again and this time when they broke apart, she yawned. He pulled her back towards the bed.

"C'mon, I was just about to take a nap before you came. You look like you could use one too. Anyway, you're going to be here awhile, because you aren't leaving unless Cyborg comes and picks you up."

She nodded in acceptance, far too tired to argue. She climbed into the familiar bed and under the blankets with her boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around her waist, hand resting on her stomach once again. For a view minutes, the only sounds in the room was the couple's quiet breathing. That is, until the silence was broken by a voice.

"Garth." Raven whispered. His response was a muffled moan, letting her know he was listening.

"I'm pregnant...with a half-Atlantean, quarter-Demon baby."

Aqualad smiles and laughed silently before pressing a kiss to the back her head.

"So what you're saying is, our kid is going to be a badass."

A few more minutes passed in silence before the same voice broke it once again.

"Garth." She whispered. She was met with the same moan as before. Before responding, she turned over in her lover's arms so that she could see his face. His eyes were still closed.

"I love you."

Even in his sleepy state, his mouth turned up into a loving smile and he opened his eyes, only to be met with the violet ones that he loves. He leaned forward to kiss her for a moment.

"I love you so much. I love you both, so much."

 **Hope you liked it! Be sure to leave a review on anything you did or didn't like! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


End file.
